


Tell My Mama

by shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform, breaking the badass, christina grimme, cuteness, tell my mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto/pseuds/shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I knew she was trouble though, no good for me. I could tell by the way she acted, by the way she talked. She was a case of broken promises, broken hearts, and many many lost loves. She was a player none the less, as if you couldn't tell. But something about her, something I couldn't place, was telling me to go after this lost case of a girl.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell My Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers! This is my first time writing a Bechloe fic, so I really hope I do them justice haha. This is just a little one-shot idea that popped into my head as I was listening to the awesome Christina Grimmie, and her song 'Tell My Mama'!! It's a really good song, and I encourage you guys to go give it a listen! Well enough of my talking, start reading!! xP
> 
> Also, this is in Chloe's POV

Tell My Mama 

Ever since I saw her face, I couldn't stop thinking of her. Her gorgeous, shining blue eyes had bore into my soul, and left a huge imprint on my heart. She had claimed me as her's, whether she knew it or not.

I knew she was trouble though, no good for me. I could tell by the way she acted, by the way she talked. She was a case of broken promises, broken hearts, and many many lost loves. She was a player none the less, as if you couldn't tell. But something about her, something I couldn't place, was telling me to go after this lost case of a girl.

As I neared my last class of the day, choir or Glee club as some would call it, I ran into her yet a second time today. She had that smirk plastered to her face yet again, and a mischievous glint was in her eyes. I couldn't help the inaudible shudder that made its way through my body, as she looked me up and down with those damned, beautiful electric blue eyes. And as she licked her lips in some sort of confirmation.

I could feel my face heat up, knowing well that I was probably as red as my hair at the moment. God how I hated my self at the moment. Giving her one last quick glance, I hurried on my way to choir, praying to god that Aubrey was just a little late today; god knows she would kill me if I was late.

As I entered the class, I was lucky enough to see that Aubrey hadn't entered the class just yet. Setting my stuff at an unoccupied chair, I then walk over to Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, who were having a argument of some sort.

"Why did you just grab my boobs?! I told you, HANDS OFF THE MERCHANDISE!!" the blonde Aussie yelled, motioning to the pieces of flesh in question.

"Well stop making em so damn enticing!" Cynthia yelled back, motioning to the clearly visible cleavage that was Amy's.

Amy just glared at the red haired woman; pointing her index and middle fingers to her eyes then to Cynthia in a 'watching you' gesture. She then turned away, walking off towards Lilly and the others; still turning to give the 'watching you' gesture a few more times.

Stepping up next to Cynthia, I give her a questioning look. "What did you do this time?"

"Oh, hey lil red." She gives me a smile, "to answer your question, I sorta.. mighta.. grabbed Amy's breasts. But in my defense, she has em all out there! Who wouldn't grab those babies?!" she chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Touche' my friend, touche'."

"Exactly!!" she grins wickedly. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much..." I bite my lip, and look away shyly.

She looks at me questioningly. "Something wrong, Red? You can tell me, ya know?"

I shake my head no, not wanting to bring up the new girl; the one that has me acting this way. "No no.. everything is fine." She raises her eyebrow in a questioning manner before shaking her head. "Alright Red. But like I said, you can talk to me about anything." She then pats my shoulder, smiles, and walks off.

I let out a small breath as soon as she has retreated; one that I hadn't known I had been holding. Turning, I walk over to my stuff and sit down. As soon as my bottom hits the chair, I am graced with the echoing voice of none other than my best friend. Aubrey Posen.

"Alright people! Sorry I am late, but I had to go pick up something, well someone," Aubrey yells, waltzing into the room.

Everyone turns to see Aubrey leading a girl into the room. I freeze when my eyes fall upon the girl. It's her. It's the girl that has somehow managed to take over all of my thoughts, and all in a matter of a couple hours.

I'm jolted from my daze when I hear Aubrey's booming voice. "This," she points to the girl, "Is Rebeca Mitchell. She-"

She is then cut off by Rebeca. "Just call me 'Beca'," she sends a smirk towards us all. When her eyes land on me her smirk deepens and she throws a seductive wink my way.

Once again, I feel my face heating up for the second or so time today; I don't think I've ever blushed this much in my life. Instead of acknowledging her though, I look down at my hands and let my hair fall to cover my face.

The rest of the class period was spent going over our set list and choreography for our up coming competition though, most of the time I wasn't paying attention. My mind always managed to find it's way back to Beca, pulling me away from the rest of the world. I couldn't focus on anything but her.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of school, I hurriedly made my way out of the building and away from _her_. With every moment that passed that I was in her presence, things began to get worse and worse (in my head anyways). It was really strange how strong the pull that I felt towards her was, and it truly did begin to scare me a bit. Something was up, but I sadly had no explanations for whatever it was.

***

As the weeks passed, things between me and Beca had gotten really, how can I put this? Strange, weird, odd, etc. Every time I saw her she had this knowing smirk and that glint in her eyes. It's like she stalked me with those eyes; as if she were the predator and I her prey. She knew that I knew, and she was having fun with it. Apparently this was a game, and I was just another pawn for her to play. Well, that's what she thinks, anyways. But I am not.

Walking into choir I held my head high and ignored her persistent, watching eyes. Today, I was finally going to say, well sing what I was thinking, what I was feeling. Beca was going to hear what I had to say, and know just how much she was affecting me.

Instead of walking to my seat, I marched straight up to the front of the room where Aubrey stood. She gave me a questioning look, but I just smiled at her. She then pulled me off to the side before I could do or say anything.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "What is going on with you? You have been acting really strange these past few weeks, and it's really starting to scare me."

"Bre, I'll explain everything to you later. Right now though, I am going to have to ask you to just go with what I am about to do. I need you to just sit down for a brief time, and let me sing something."

"I can't let you do that. We NEED to work on our stuff!"

I send her an annoyed look and she rolls her eyes, not wavering on her stance of the matter. "Come on Aubrey! Just a couple of minutes, that is all I need. I need to sing this song, and get something off my chest." I look at her, now with pleading eyes.

She finally cracks after a minute or so and gives in. "You better make this quick Chloe!" she snaps. She then makes her way over to an empty seat and sits.

I take a shaky breath and make my way back in front of the girls. They all have lost and questioning looks upon their faces, but I just give a soft smile. It was time to show Beca; now or never.

"This is dedicated to a certain person whose had my heart since the first day I laid eyes on them.." I say, my voice wavering some.

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes for a brief moment before making my way over to the piano sitting in the corner and sit down on the bench. I glide my fingers over the keys slightly, and hum with the contact. Now it was time to play. I was going to make my move in this little game of hers.

I begin to play, hitting the keys softly, but not too softly.

 

  _ **(Chloe Singing)**_

**_Girl I know you're dangerous_ **

**_You're not the one I'm supposed to love_ **

**_But this is more than just a crush_ **

**_Tonight_ **

**_So I'm gonna tell my mama about ya_ **

**_I'mma tell her,I'mma tell her_ **

**_I'mma tell my mama about ya_ **

**_I'mma tell her, I'mma tell her_ **

**_I'mma tell my mama about ya_ **

**_I'mma tell my mama about ya_ **

 

 After I stop playing, I hear clapping; from only one person. I look up to see that it is Beca, a grin spread about her face. I stand up, and walk back in front of the class. I then begin to sing full out now. Nothing but me and my own voice.

 

  ** _On the first day of class_**

**_You walked into the room_ **

**_Just a hot little thing_ **

**_With a bad attitude_ **

**_And I knew, I knew_ **

**_I knew you were trouble baby_ **

 

When I sang, my eyes found their way to Beca's form. I locked eyes with her, never breaking the contact from there on forward.

 

**_I was saved by the bell_ **

**_Couldn't wait to get home_ **

**_And tell my mama_ **

**_'Bout this girl I don't know_ **

**_Yeah I knew, I knew_ **

**_I knew it was complicated_ **

 

Boy were these lyrics ever so true. She was trouble. This all was so very complicated.

 

**_Girl I know you're dangerous_ **

**_You're not the one I'm supposed to love_ **

**_But this is more than just a crush_ **

**_Tonight_ **

**_So I'm gonna tell my mama about ya_ **

**_(I'mma tell her, I'mma tell her)_ **

**_I'mma tell my mama about ya_ **

**_(I'mma tell her, I'mma tell her)_ **

**_I'mma tell my mama about ya_ **

**_(I'mma tell her, I'mma tell her)_ **

**_I'mma tell my mama about ya_ **

**_(I'mma tell her, I'mma tell her)_ **

 

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care at this moment. I was finally getting my moment to tell this girl how I felt, and I was going to make a lasting impression, that was for sure.

 

_**Locked myself in my room** _

_**Called you up on the phone** _

_**Don't know why I hung up** _

_**As soon as you said hello** _

_**When it's true, it's true** _

_**You got me trippin' baby** _

_**That night I couldn't sleep** _

_**Rolled around in my bed** _

_**'Cause the girl of my dreams** _

_**Is a nightmare instead** _

_**And it's true, it's true** _

_**That nobody tried to save me** _

 

As I sang those last few lines, I saw her face drop. She looked hurt.. She kept our eye contact though, not letting anything more show.

 

**_Girl I know you're dangerous_ **

**_You're not the one I'm supposed to love_ **

**_But this is more than just a crush_ **

**_Tonight_ **

**_So I'm gonna tell my mama about ya_ **

**_(I'mma tell her, I'mma tell her)_ **

**_I'mma tell my mama about ya_ **

**_(I'mma tell her, I'mma tell her)_ **

**_I'mma tell my mama about ya_ **

**_(I'mma tell her, I'mma tell her)_ **

**_I'mma tell my mama about ya_ **

**_(I'mma tell her, I'mma tell her)_ **

 

By now, the girls had begun to sing back up for me, harmonizing and giving the song some beat and pitch. I had to smile at this. God I loved these girls.

 

**_I've never ever met a girl_ **

**_That made me feel the way_ **

**_you do, you do, you do_ **

**_I said I've never ever met a girl_ **

**_That made me feel the way_ **

**_you do, you do, you do_ **

 

I threw her a wink and smiled sincerely at her; gaining a big smile from her as well.

 

**_Girl I know you're dangerous_ **

**_You're not the one I'm supposed to love_ **

**_But this is more than just a crush_ **

**_Tonight_ **

**_So I'm gonna tell my mama about ya_ **

**_(I'mma tell her, I'mma tell her)_ **

**_I'mma tell my mama about ya_ **

**_(I'mma tell her, I'mma tell her)_ **

**_I'mma tell my mama about ya_ **

**_(I'mma tell her, I'mma tell her)_ **

**_I'mma tell my mama about ya_ **

 

When I finished the song, everyone erupted into cheers and applause. I couldn't wipe the smile that I had off of my face; it grew even wider when I saw Beca cheering and smiling along with the others.

When things began to die down, Amy decided to speak up. "So Red, whose the lucky lady? She's in here, isn't she?" she grinned.

Biting my lip, I ducked my head, trying to avoid the eyes that were now all trained on me. I couldn't escape them though, as they kept up, asking who it was that I was singing about/to. After a little bit of it, I just cracked and blurted her name out.

"Beca!"

As soon as it had left my mouth, my hands flew straight to my mouth, sealing it before anything else could come out. Everyone's mouths had dropped, and all eyes were now trained on the brunette in question. This however, didn't faze her.

With her trademark smirk plastered on her face, Beca made her way over to where I stood. As she stopped in front of me, her smirk had slowly made it's way into a comforting smile. And without warning and any hesitation, she pulled me in close to her body, crashing her lips into mine.

At first I didn't kiss back, being too dazed to do anything or react. But soon I melted into it, kissing back with as much force and fever that she was putting into it. Distant awws could be heard in the background, but I wasn't at all paying any attention to it. All that mattered in this moment was her and I.

When we finally pulled away for air, I got to hear what she had to say. "I knew there was something about you Beale, something I couldn't shake.. You've broken down old barriers, pry'd away at my heart, and pushed your way into my soul. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew that I had to make you mine." she breathed.

I smiled, resting my forehead on hers. "That's funny because, in the beginning, I had already called that; you had claimed me whether you knew it or not."

"You're just one smart girl."

"That I am," I grinned.

She then captured my lips in another searing kiss, leaving me breathless.

When we pulled apart, I just had one question for her. "Where does this leave us?"

Instead of answering with words, she attached her lips to mine. Putting her all, everything she had into that kiss. "Does that answer your question?" she grinned.


End file.
